Hatake no Kazoku
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Kehidupan Kakashi kecil bersama sang ayah, Hatake Sakumo. RnR?
1. Hatake Kakashi

**Hatake no Kazoku**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

Malam itu merupakan malam yang sunyi. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, dibantu dengan bintang-bintang di langit.

Hanya suara derap langkah kaki seorang shinobi berambut perak yang memecah keheningan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Shinobi yang dikenal dengan nama Hatake Sakumo itu berlari dengan kencang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan. Sembari berlari, ia terus menggumamkan nama 'Rika'.

Sang Hatake terus berlari di tengah kegelapan malam, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di rumahnya.

BRAK!!

Dia mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

"Rika!!" panggilnya sembari berlari menuju salah satu kamar.

"Sakumo... Sakit..." rintih wanita berambut coklat bernama Rika tersebut.

"Rika, bertahanlah!" Sakumo berlutut di samping Rika dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Rika—yang bernama lengkap Hatake Rika—adalah istri Sakumo, ia sedang berbaring di atas futon. Saat ini, tepat sembilan bulan Rika mengandung. Dan ini adalah saatnya bagi si bayi untuk keluar.

"Sakit..." rintih Rika. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran, membasahi wajahnya.

"Jangan menyerah, Rika! Kau pasti bisa!"

Dengan berbekal semangat dan usaha, Rika terus mencoba. Ia berusaha, agar buah hatinya nanti dapat melihat indahnya dunia luar. Ia ingin ada yang akan melanjukan klan Hatake; karena saat ini, hanya mereka yang tersisa.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, terdengarlah suar tangisan bayi dari kamar tersebut.

Melihat bayi mereka lahir dengan selamat, Sakumo tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berhasil, Rika!" ujarnya senang.

"Yo... katta..." respon Rika sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Lihatlah, Rika. Wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu." Sakumo tersenyum kecil.

"Warna rambut dan matanya... Seperti punyamu..." sahut Rika.

"Rika."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakumo cemas sembari menggendong bayi laki-laki tersebut.

"Kurasa tidak..." jawab Rika. "Sakumo, tolong jaga anak kita, ya."

"A-apa maksudmu, Rika!?" tanya Sakumo.

"Kurasa... Hidupku tidak lama lagi..."

"Jangan bicara sepeti itu, Rika!" bentak Sakumo. "Kau ingin melihat anak kita tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang hebat 'kan!?"

"Ingin."

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya.

"Lagipula, kita belum memberinya nama..." ucap Sakumo seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Rika.

"'Kakashi'," kata Rika tiba-tiba.

"Eh? 'Boneka sawah'?"

"'Hatake Kakashi'. Nama yang bagus 'kan?" Rika tersenyum kecil pada Sakumo. "Aku ingin... Anak kita menjadi shinobi yang hebat, pantang menyerah, dan selalu melindungi orang-orang berharga dalam hidupnya... Sama seperti boneka sawah. Boneka sawah yang hebat, tidak pernah jatuh sebanyak apa pun musuhnya, dan selalu melindungi tanah milik tuannya..."

"..." Sakumo terdiam.

"Ah... Tapi kau tidak suka, ya? Namakan saja dia... Takashi. Tidak usah pedulikan ucapanku tadi... Haha..." Rika tertawa kecil dengan suara lemah.

"Rika... Aku..." Sakumo mengelus pipi kanan Rika dengan lembut. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau tetap hidup."

"Tidak usah..." jawab Rika dengan suara yang semakin melemah. "Asal kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, itu sudah cukup..."

"..."

Mata Sakumo mulai terasa panas. Dia akan menangis. Meskipun ia tahu salah satu Peraturan Shinobi yang mengatakan bahwa seorang shinobi tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya. Tapi di saat seperti ini, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menghapus peraturan itu.

"Sayonara... Saku... mo..." sahut Rika, sebuah senyum kecil yang damai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Rika..." Sakumo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rika. "Rika, bangunlah."

Tapi Rika tetap tidak bergerak. Sakumo tahu, Rika sudah meninggal. Berapa kali pun Sakumo memanggilnya, wanita bermata hitam itu tidak akan bergerak lagi, selamanya.

"RIKA!!" tangis Sakumo.

Mungkin, ini adalah kali pertama Hatake Sakumo melanggar Peraturan Shinobi._  
_

'_Sayonara, Sakumo__... Tolong jaga anak kita baik-baik, ya...'_

**Tsudzuku**

**Requested by Hashika no Hikaru! Ini... Cocoknya Family/General ato Family/Hurt/Comfort yah? –bingung sendiri- Ah, liat chap berikutnya aja kali ya... =.='  
**

**Rika itu OC. Bayangin aja dia seperti Ayame. –karena Sei suka KakaAya, makanya Rika dibuat seperti Ayame. Hohoho...-**

**Gomen kalo pendek. Chap depan bakal kubuat lebih panjang...**

**RnR?**


	2. A Promise

**Hatake no Kazoku**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu setelah Rika dimakamkan. Namun Sakumo tetap saja muram.

Dalam hati, ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Andai saja waktu itu ia datang lebih cepat, mungkin saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Rika..." gumam Sakumo pelan sembari menatap langit biru yang cerah. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Gomennasai..."

Sakumo lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas tatami. Ia teringat akan kenangannya bersama Rika dulu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat Sakumo melamarnya, saat pernikahan mereka...

Andai saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktu, Jounin berambut perak itu ingin sekali kembali ke saat sebelum Rika melahirkan. Ia ingin berada di samping Rika, agar Rika dapat melahirkan dengan selamat, dan masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Hah..." Sakumo menghela nafas. "Jangan bodoh, Sakumo... Tidak mungkin kau bisa memutar kembali waktu..." ujarnya dengan nada getir.

Kini, yang Sakumo punyai hanyalah Kakashi. Seorang bayi Hatake yang nantinya akan melanjutkan klan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Rika, Kakashi..." ujar Sakumo pelan, kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku bukan seorang suami maupun ayah yang baik..."

.

.

Tak terasa, siang telah berubah menjadi sore. Langit yang tadi biru cerah, kini menjadi merah kejingga-an.

Karena merasakan angin hangat yang berubah menjadi angin sejuk, Sakumo terbangun dari tidurnya. Meregangkan tubuhnya, ia berkata, "Aku tertidur, ya..." Sakumo lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari Kakashi.

"Kakashi," panggilnya.

"..."

Hening. Tidak aja suara Kakashi.

'_Aneh...'_ batin Sakumo. _'Biasanya, setiap kali aku memanggilnya, dia akan merangkak mendatangiku atau menjawab panggilanku...'_

Sakumo lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tengah—tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi tidak ada di sana. Lalu Jounin itu mencari Kakashi di kamar, tapi tetap saja bayi Hatake itu tidak ditemukan. Sakumo lalu mencarinya di dapur, teras, halaman, sampai lantai dua. Tapi Sakumo masih aja tidak menemukannya.

'_Kakashi masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa berjalan keluar rumah. Lagipula, aku mengunci pintu rumah. Tapi... Bisa saja ia merangkak keluar rumah melalui pintu geser di koridor yang tidak kukunci.' _pikir Sakumo cemas. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. _'Ti-tidak mungkin!'_ Sakumo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tentang apa yang kira-kira terjadi terhadap Kakashi.

"Di mana kau, Kakashi?" Sakumo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan cemas. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya. Mengambil tanto miliknya yang berada di atas meja, berjalan menuju ruang depan, memakai sepatunya, dan menggeser pintu tersebut.

"Ah, Sakumo!"

Tepat ketika Sakumo menggeser pintu, seorang Jounin lain—yang merupakan teman setim-nya—berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan kedua tangan di lutut, nafas terengah-engah, dan keringat bercucuran.

Sakumo yang heran melihat rekan setim-nya bertanya, "Kenta? Ada apa? Kenapa kau—"

"Sakumo, Kakashi—dia... Hah... Hah..." Kenta menyela kalimat Sakumo tadi dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ka-Kakashi?" mata Sakumo terbelalak lebar mendengar kata 'Kakashi' tadi. Lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bertanya lagi, "Di mana Kakashi!? Apa yang terjadi dengannya!?"

Terdengar jelas sebuah kekhawatiran seorang ayah di nada bicaranya tadi.

"Hah... Hah..." Kenta mengatur nafasnya dan menatap mata Sakumo. "Kakashi—Tadi... Tadi ada seorang Shinobi yang membawanya pergi!"

Trak!

Tanto yang tadi berada di genggaman tangan kanan Sakumo terjatuh.

"A-apa!?" Sakumo meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kenta dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Kakashi!? Ti-tidak mungkin! Siapa yang—"

"E-entahlah..." Kenta membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sakumo. "Aku juga... Tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dia berniat menculik Kakashi..."

Sakumo lalu melepaskan bahu Kenta. Menundukkan kepala, ia berkata, "Kakashi... Kenapa... Kenapa harus—"

"Sakumo?"

"!?" Sakumo—yang sangat mengenal suara itu—langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Dan dugaannya benar, Rika.

"Ri... Rika?" tanya Sakumo tidak percaya. "Kau—"

Wanita berkulit putih itu tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyum yang selalu menghangatkan hati Sakumo. "Aku ingin melihat Kakashi," ujarnya.

"..." Sakumo tediam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ada apa, Sakumo? Di mana Kakashi?" tanya Rika sembari berjalan mendekati Sakumo.

Sakumo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berniat untuk bertanya kepada Kenta. Namun, ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Kenta tidak ada di sana. Dan seketika itu juga, pemandangan perumahan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tanah tandus. Suara senjata dan ledakan bom terdengar di mana-mana, diiringi dengan jeritan ketakutan orang-orang. Mayat tergeletak di mana-mana, baik Ninja, maupun orang biasa. Dan ketika ia menoleh kembali ke arah Rika, wanita itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

Pandangan Sakumo saat itu seakan berubah menjadi merah-hitam, tidak ada warna lain selain merah darah dan hitam pekat itu. Mulut Sakumo terbuka. Ia ingin sekali berteriak atau memanggil seseorang, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa, suaranya tidak bisa keluar—seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakumo merasakan ada yang mencengkram kaki kirinya dari belakang. Dan begitu ia menoleh, tampak Rika yang berlumuran darah.

_Rika!? A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?_

"Sa-Sakumo... Sa-sakit..." rintih Rika.

Saat Sakumo memperhatikan baik-baik, Rika tampak sedang memeluk sesuatu di lengan kirinya. Seorang bayi yang sudah tidak bernafas.

_Ka-Kakashi!?_

"Sa... kumo..." Rika semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada kaki kiri Sakumo. Lalu ia seakan menyeret Sakumo masuk ke bawah tanah.

_Tidak! Le-lepaskan aku, Rika! Lepaskan!!__ Uwaaa!!_

BRUGH!!

Setelah Sakumo masuk ke dalam tanah dan melayang-layang di suatu dimensi aneh, akhirnya ia mendarat di suatu tempat. Tempat yang kosong, gelap, dan sunyi. Tidak ada orang lain di sana. Sakumo lalu berdiri. Berjalan menyusuri tempat itu sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Berkali-kali ia memanggil Rika, Kenta, dan yang lainnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari mereka.

Pasrah, akhirnya Sakumo berhenti berjalan dan berdiam diri sebentar, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Tidak terasa, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Aku... Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini..." ujarnya. "Aku—Karena aku... Iya, ini semua salahku. Karena aku, Rika meninggal. Karena aku, Kakashi tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Semua ini salahku!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jounin berambut perak itu. Ia terus-menerus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuang ingatan tentang kematian Rika. Tapi semakin Sakumo berusaha membuang ingatan itu, pikiran itu semain menghantuinya.

Pikiran Sakumo semakin kacau. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari dalam kantong senjatanya. Memegang kunai itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan menghunuskan senjata itu tepat ke arah jantungnya.

"Maaf..."

.

.

_Aku_—_Apa aku... Sudah mati?_

"... Pa... chan... Papa... chan..."

Sakumo merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

_Suara ini... Kakashi?_

Pria itu lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Seorang bayi berambut perak dengan sepasang mata hitam.

"Kakashi..." sahut Sakumo pelan. Lalu ia memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, menghembus nafas lega. _'Syukurlah itu tadi hanya mimpi...'_

Bayi Hatake yang melihat ayahnya membuka matanya kembali, langsung memeluk lengannya dengan erat, dan menangis di pelukan itu.

"Uh... Uuuh... Hiks... Papa-chan..."

"..." Sakumo terdiam, memandangi Kakashi kecil yang sedang menangis di lengannya. Lalu ia mengelus rambut Kakashi dan berkata, "Maaf, Kakashi. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir..."

"Uuuh... Papa-chan..."

Sakumo tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Kakashi agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Otou-san janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Kakashi. Otou-san akan selalu bersamamu, sampai ajal menjemput. Karena saat ini, hanya Kakashi yang Otou-san punya."

Setelah itu, Jounin itu mendekap putra kecilnya. Menenangkan Kakashi yang masih menangis. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Aku janji, Kakashi..."

Tanpa seorang ibu, seorang anak tidak akan bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tapi, kasih sayang seorang ibu bukanlah hal terpenting dalam sebuah keluarga. Hal terpenting adalah kasih sayang—tidak peduli kasih sayang seorang ibu, ayah, maupun keduanya. Asal ada kasih sayang dalam sebuah keluarga, seorang anak pasti bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

**Tsudzuku**

**-Re-read chap 2 ini- Astaga... Kenapa jadinya super lebay begini sih? '==a**

**Bagaimana, minna? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Lebaykah? -Readers: Kelewat lebay!-**

**Lalu, Sei minta maaf karena telat banget apdet-nya. Nggak ada waktu sih... =w= -ngeles-  
**


End file.
